Baby Sister Rollins
by Myfanstory
Summary: Amanda Rollins' sister is being sexually harassed by the new manager at her father's restaurant where she works as a hostess. When Kim Rollins is rushed to the hospital for a suicide attempt, her mother returns causing more drama for Amanda and her family. Kim's boyfriend has a surprise for her on her birthday. Warning: Sexual harassment and suicide attempt
1. Chapter 1

Baby Sister Rollins

Amanda Rollins' sister is being sexually harassed by the new manager at her father's restaurant where she works as a hostess. When Kim Rollins is rushed to the hospital for a suicide attempt, her mother returns causing more drama for Amanda and her family. Kim's boyfriend has a surprise for her on her birthday.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of SVU; I just borrow them and use them to write my own stories. They belong to Dick Wolf, the producers and the people representing the characters. I don't make money out of this but this is something that I do for fun. I use a computer and a flash drive to write my stories on.**

 **Baby Sister Rollins**

 **Chapter 1**

Amanda Rollins and Declan Murphy are out for dinner at her father's restaurant with her sister Kim and her boyfriend Lorenzo Desappio. They're having their meal and Kim doesn't start her shift until late that night and she would be working until 15 minutes before midnight. They eat their meal and they talk about the upcoming wedding. The new restaurant manager named Caleb Freeman comes around to introduce himself to Amanda, Declan and Lorenzo since he has met Kim but he hasn't worked with her yet.

"Hey, guys, this is Caleb. He's the new manager replacing Michelle." Kim tells Amanda, Declan and Lorenzo.

"How are you guys doing?" Caleb asks.

The gang tell Caleb that they're doing good and that he'll let them get back to their meal. Kim asks what they think of the new manager and Amanda says that he's okay. Soon, they finish their meal and they pay the bill. Kim asks for a breath mint and Amanda hands her one. Kim says that she has to start her shift and she gets ready for the night shift.

"I'll come pick you up after your shift." Lorenzo says.

"Okay, that sounds good." Kim replies.

Amanda, Declan and Lorenzo tell Kim goodbye and she starts her shift. As the new guests come in, Kim seats them to their tables and she introduces them to the waiter or waitress. She checks on other guests to see how they're doing. Caleb comes over to check on Kim as she's checking on the guests. She grabs silverware and puts them on the table and he starts touching her. As Kim tries to do her job, Caleb tries to pull her hair back.

"You gotta loosen up a little bit and relax. Pull your hair back so that the guests can see you." Caleb says.

"You're making me feel really uncomfortable." Kim replies, nervously.

Kim sets menus for an empty clean table so that diners can sit there. Caleb sees a table with men and talks to them while Kim does her job. Kim is trying to make the table perfect for the next guests that will be sitting at the table.

"Her father owns the place and she's helping. Kim, say hi." Caleb says.

"Hi, I'm Kim." Kim tells the men.

The men and Caleb laugh and smile as Kim introduces herself. Caleb starts to touch Kim in front of the men and the other customers. He starts making sexual comments to her as she tries to work. She doesn't know what to do or say.

"I think she's feeling a little uncomfortable." The male guest says.

"Poor girl must be so uncomfortable." Another male guest replies.

Caleb is making more sexual comments and touching Kim in a way that she doesn't want to be touched. The men figure out what to do in order to stand up for Kim. They decide that they want to be moved to another table so that they don't have to see Caleb touching Kim.

"Can we move to another table?" the male guest asks.

"What's wrong with this table here?" Caleb asks.

"You. Not only are you making her uncomfortable, you're making us uncomfortable." The male guest asks.

"Oh, she doesn't mind that." Caleb replies.

Caleb disappears and the business men rally around Kim. A waitress comes by to check on the business men to see if they need anything. She hands them the check and they pay in cash. They tell the waitress to keep the change and they get up to leave.

"Are you okay?" the male guest asks.

"Yeah. It's fine." Kim replies.

"No, it's not fine. You don't have to put up with this crap. I will be talking to the owner. This is ridiculous." The male guest responds.

The male guest hands Kim his business card and he hands it to Kim. She puts it away in her pocket for safe keeping. Kim confides that she needs to stay because her father's the owner. She says that she can't leave right in the middle.

"You can leave. He's being absolutely inappropriate. You can leave." The female guest says.

"Next time I'm here, I'll talk to your father." The male guest tells Kim.

Four hours later, Kim's shift ends and she calls Lorenzo to come and pick her up. He pulls up and Kim gets into the car. He asks her if everything is okay and she tells him about her shift tonight. Kim tells him that the new manager is weird and she doesn't feel comfortable around him. She asks him to take her to Amanda's apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Amanda and Declan are walking outside holding hands. She says that the wedding is coming up soon and that she's excited. Declan says that he hopes that the day will be here. Amanda says that it'll be here soon and that it's only a few weeks away.

"Hey, let me ask. As your fiancé, what do you think about my mom taking Jesse and Frannie for the night?" Declan asks.

"I think that your mom likes having them at her house." Amanda replies.

"She does." Declan responds.

Declan moves closer to Amanda and he leans in to kiss her. Amanda kisses him back and they decide to head home for some alone time. A few minutes later, they arrive home and they go into their bedroom for their alone time. Amanda and Declan take their jackets off and Amanda lies down on the bed and then Declan gets up top of her and they start kissing. They stop and Declan takes his hoodie off and they continue kissing. As their make-out session continues, Amanda hears the doorbell buzz and they stop making out.

"Wait, wait." Amanda says, concerned.

"No, don't go, don't go." Declan replies.

"I'll be right back." Amanda whispers.

Amanda kisses Declan on his lips and she gets up from bed. She exits the bedroom to see who's at the door. She puts on a sweater and she goes to the door. Amanda wonders who could be at the door in the middle of the night. She answers the door and it's Kim and she's upset.

"Kim. Hey, are you okay?" Amanda asks.

"Caleb worked the same shift as me, and I think that he starting acting weird. He touched me." Kim cries.

Kim starts to cry and Amanda embraces her with open arms. Amanda tries to comfort Kim as she cries. Amanda lets Kim inside of her apartment so that she can open up about what happened at the restaurant during her shift. Kim sits on the couch while Amanda gets her some water. Amanda goes into the family room and hands Kim the water. Kim drinks the water and Amanda sits down on a chair.

"What happened?" Amanda asks.

"Caleb, um, he was commenting sexually about my looks. He had been looking. I could sense it." Kim replies, upset.

"Okay. And then?" Amanda asks.

"He started watching and following me as I was checking on the customers. He made me feel really uncomfortable." Kim responds, upset.

Amanda sees that Kim is on the verge of tears. Kim drinks more water to stay calm. Both girls wonder about what's going to happen next before Kim tells Amanda more about what happened to her. Kim wonders what's going to happen next.

"Now just tell me what happened." Amanda says.

"He starting putting his hands on me and he touched my body in a sexual way. I told him to stop, but he wouldn't listen. Is it sexual harassment? He humiliated me. He upset me." Kim replies.

"Then that's sexual harassment, honey." Amanda responds.

Kim shakes her head in disbelief and she doesn't know what to do. Amanda tells her that she'll take her to the emergency room and that she'll be right back. She goes into her bedroom and she tells Declan about what Caleb did to Kim at the restaurant during her shift. As she tells him what happened, he's shocked.

"Caleb touched her? Caleb?" Declan asks, shocked.

"Yeah, I'm taking her to the emergency room." Amanda replies.

"Do you want me to come?" Declan asks.

"I'm good, stay. Call your mom. Check on Jesse and Frannie." Amanda responds.

Amanda kisses Declan's lips and she tells him that she'll bring him coffee. She exits the bedroom and Declan calls his mom to check on Jesse and Frannie. A few minutes later, Amanda is sitting in the waiting room at the hospital while Kim is in the emergency room. Soon, the nurse comes out to tell Amanda what they did with Kim.

"How's she doing?" Amanda asks, concerned.

"Holding up. We took a statement. Doctor gave her some water to calm down. You can see your sister now." The nurse says.

The nurse takes Amanda to see Kim in the emergency room and she sees her sitting in the bed. Amanda puts her hand of Kim's shoulder and they sit next to each other. She strokes her baby sister's hair and the nurse approaches them.

"I'm going to get our psychiatrist to come and speak to you before you leave, okay, Kim?" the nurse says.

"Okay." Kim whispers.

The nurse returns with a psychiatrist and he introduces herself to Amanda and Kim. She tells them that sexual harassment isn't okay and that the victims can easily get depressed. Amanda asks about sexual harassment and the psychiatrist tells her that it's unwanted touching. She gives Kim her card and then the sisters leave the hospital and Amanda gives Kim a ride home. They get in the car and they start driving. A few minutes later, they arrive at Kim and Lorenzo's apartment and Amanda offers to walk Kim in. Kim unlocks the door and she asks Amanda to come inside. They come inside and they see Kim's boyfriend Lorenzo sitting on the couch and Kim goes into the bedroom to put on her pajamas.

"Hey, Lorenzo, did Kim tell you what happened at the restaurant?" Amanda asks.

"Yeah. I picked her up after her shift and then she asked me to take her to your place." Lorenzo replies.

Amanda tells Kim and Lorenzo good night and she heads home. A few minutes later, she arrives at her apartment and she goes into the bathroom to change into her pajamas and brush her teeth. Soon, she goes into the bedroom and she sees that Declan is already asleep. Amanda gets into bed and she falls asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next day, Amanda is at SVU with her squad. They come to her desk as she checks her phone to see if Kim has called or texted. Amanda tells them that she's worried about Kim. They ask why she's worried about Kim and she gets ready to tell them that Kim was sexually harassed.

"Unlike the rest of us, Amanda was actually working last night." Olivia says.

"Did you catch a case?" Carisi asks.

"Yeah. Kim was said that there's a new manager at my father's restaurant. Declan and I had dinner with her and her boyfriend before her shift and we met him. She was working and trying to do her job. He touched her." Amanda replies.

Fin says that it's sexual harassment if Kim's being touched inappropriately. Amanda says that she's worried that the new manager will touch Kim again. Doom, Reese and Chief Dodds come into the squad room and Olivia tells them that they have a case.

"What do we have?" Chief Dodds asks.

"A sexual harassment case. Kim Rollins is a hostess at her father's restaurant and as she was working, the new manager started touching her." Olivia replies.

The SVU team suggests that Kim should come to the station to report the sexual harassment. Amanda texts Kim and she tells her to come to the station to report the sexual harassment. Kim texts back saying that she'll come to the station so that she can report the sexual harassment. A few minutes later, Kim arrives at the station and she goes into the interview room with Amanda and Olivia and they sit down at the table. Olivia asks Kim to talk about what happened the previous night, but she's too nervous and scared.

"It's okay, Kim. Just tell Liv what you told me last night." Amanda says.

"I was working at the restaurant last night and the new manager started touching me. He tried to pull my hair back and made sexual comments to me. His hands were all over my body and it made me uncomfortable." Kim tells Olivia.

"What do you mean by sexual comments?" Olivia asks.

"He said that he wanted to feel my chest by putting his hands in my shirt." Kim responds.

Olivia asks Kim more questions about the sexual harassment while Amanda pours water into a glass for Kim. Amanda hands Kim the glass of water and she drinks. Kim is scared that she's going to be sexually harassed again. Amanda and Olivia try to calm Kim down as she worries about being sexually harassed. She tells them that the new manager is Caleb Freeman.

"Kim, have you told your father about the sexual harassment?" Olivia asks.

"No, I can't tell him. He's going to be so mad." Kim replies as she starts to cry.

Kim starts to cry and Amanda puts her hand on Kim's shoulder. Olivia rubs Kim's back while she puts her hands over her face. They sit down next to the crying blonde and they try to comfort her. Amanda whispers to Olivia to give Kim a tissue and she grabs a tissue and hands it to Kim.

"Here." Olivia says.

"Thank you." Kim replies as she cries.

Kim wipes the tears off her face and she tries to calm down. Soon, she stops crying and she says that she needs to talk to her parole officer. Kim gets up to leave the interview room and she sees her boyfriend talking to Carisi and Fin. She walks up to him and she tells him that she needs to talk to her parole officer.

"I'm ready to leave now." Kim tells Lorenzo.

"Okay. Go wait in the car. I'll be right there." Lorenzo replies.

Lorenzo kisses Kim on the cheek and she leaves the squad room to wait in the car for her boyfriend. He tells Fin and Carisi that he doesn't know what to think of the new manager now. Fin and Carisi know that Kim has been through a lot and now she needs someone who she can count on. Lorenzo tells the detectives the Kim can count on him.

"I love Kim and I would do anything for her." Lorenzo says.

"We're glad to hear that. I don't know if Kim told you, but before she met you, she was in an abusive relationship with a guy named Jeff Parker. Amanda didn't like him. He gave her black eyes and he beat her. Amanda came home one day and she heard Kim screaming and she found him on top of her trying to rape her. He was shot and he was dead." Fin tells Lorenzo.

"She told me after we moved in together. I told Kim that I would never let anyone hurt her like that again." Lorenzo replies.

Soon, Lorenzo tells Fin and Carisi that he has to take Kim to meet with her parole officer. He leaves the station and he finds Kim waiting for him in the car. They start driving after getting in the car and they drive. A few minutes later, they arrive at the office of Kim's parole officer and they go inside and they see the parole officer named Alice Pratt and Kim goes in the office while Lorenzo waits for her.

"So, Kim, you're working as a hostess at your father's restaurant. How do you like it?" Alice asks.

"It's good, but we got a new manager there. I was working last night and he touched me." Kim replies.

Alice asks Kim more about the sexual harassment, but it becomes too much for Kim to handle. Alice sees that Kim is distress and puts her hand on her shoulder telling her that everything will be okay. Kim doesn't know what to do about the new manager. Alice takes out her business card and she hands it to Kim.

"If you need anything or if he touches you again, you call me even if it's 3 in the morning, I'll pick up my phone." Alice says.

"Thank you." Kim replies.

Kim leaves Alice's office and she finds Lorenzo waiting for her in the waiting room. They leave and they get in the car to drive home. A few minutes later, they arrive home and Lorenzo makes Kim some tea to drink. They decide to stay in for the rest of the day together and not worry about Caleb.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Two days later, Kim is working and the manager watches her doing the job. The customers watch as Caleb approaches Kim and they wonder what's he's going to do. She is worried that he might do something to her, so she tries to keep away from him. Caleb tells Kim that he has something to show her and they go to hostess stand and he pulls out a Victoria's Secret magazine.

"Hey, Kim. Let's look at this Victoria's Secret magazine. All the girls want to go there and if you're good, I might get you something for your birthday." Caleb says.

"Stop, stop. I'm not comfortable looking at lingerie magazines at work. No, no." Kim demands.

As Kim checks on other guests at the restaurant while Caleb follows her and he starts touching her. Two college girls are sitting at a table and they see Caleb touching Kim as she tries to move away from him. A waitress comes to the table to check on the girls and she asks how they're doing.

"You seem that manager with the hostess? She's trying to work and check on customers and he's touching her and she's trying to tell him to stop or she'll tell her father." The college girl whispers to the waitress.

"Really? Like in front of everybody?" the waitress asks.

"Yes." The college girls whispers back.

The waitress goes on her break after talking to the college girls and she goes into another room to write down what the college girls told her so that she can have the statement for the owner who happens to be Kim's father. Caleb keeps touching Kim and the customers watch. They are on shock and Kim checks on other guests. He pulls her to the side and he puts his hands on her.

"I'm going to take away your shift if you don't start smiling." Caleb demands.

"Well, you're the behaving yourself. I'm going to tell my father." Kim replies.

"You only got this job because your father owns the place. If it was up to me, I'd fire you on the spot and have you sent back to prison and you can forget about attending your sister's wedding." Caleb whispers, angrily.

Kim goes to a table of customers that have four guests together. The guests are two men and two women and they see that Kim is checking on them. They see that she's worried about something and that something is bothering her. She wonders what to tell the guests so that Caleb doesn't lecture her about telling people what's bothering her.

"Are you okay?" the older mall customer asks.

"The manager keeps touching me by putting his hands on my body and he says that he's going to fire me if I tell my father who happens to be the owner of this place." Kim replies, worried.

"He had no right touching your body and if he has a problem, tell him to come over here. I'll straighten him out. I'll talk to your father next time I come here." The customer replies back.

After Kim checks on other guests, Caleb checks on the customers that Kim was talking to and he asks how they're doing, but they don't answer him. He walks away and he watches as Kim does her job. As Kim cleans off a table that was used, he puts his hands on her hips and she tries to get his hands off of her. The customers watch in disgust as Caleb keeps touching Kim. She checks on other guests and he approaches her by putting his hands around her waist.

"This is her father's restaurant and is everything okay here?" Caleb asks.

"It would be a lot better if you kept your hands off of her. I can tell you that. That's not normal." The female customer tells Caleb.

Kim goes on to check on other customers and Caleb keeps touching her. The customers watch and they decide to take pictures and record videos of the sexual harassment and record what Caleb is telling Kim. They decide to save the pictures, videos and recordings to show to the owner when he's here. Caleb puts his hands on Kim and she has had enough.

"Come on, Kim. You're a pretty girl. All of the customers like you. I'm just showing you a good time." Caleb says.

"Don't touch me. Don't touch me. I'm seeing someone." Kim demands.

Caleb follows Kim as she continues checking on the customers. She wonders if Caleb is going to touch her again in front of the customers. He follows her to see what's she's doing while checking on the customers. He puts his hands on Kim as she checks on other customers and another female customer is disgusted with the way Caleb is treating Kim.

"Are you serious right now? How rude could you be? Why do you keep touching her? What's wrong with you? Do you realize how inappropriate your behavior is right now?" the female customer asks Caleb about Kim.

"I'm just trying to make her feel welcome. Her father owns the place and he told me to make sure she feels welcome." Caleb replies.

The guests get up to leave and they gather their things after paying the bill and putting the tip. Caleb tells the customers that he doesn't think that they should go. The customer tells him that she thinks that she and her friend should go because of the way he's treating Kim and she tells him that she'll be talking to Kim's father when he comes to the restaurant. An hour later, Kim's shift ends and Lorenzo comes to pick her up. A few minutes later, he takes her to Amanda's apartment and he waits for her in the lobby. Amanda opens the door and lets Kim inside.

"Caleb touched me again." Kim says.

"I'll talk to him tomorrow." Amanda replies.

Amanda few minutes later, Kim leaves Amanda's apartment and she gets back in her boyfriend's car and they drive home. A few more minutes later, they arrive home and Lorenzo makes Kim some tea as she sits on the couch. He brings her the tea and he rubs her feet. Kim tells him that Caleb touched her again and he vows to have him fired and arrested for sexual harassment.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next day, Amanda goes to her father's restaurant and she asks to speak to her father. Caleb approaches her and he tells her that her father is not here. She tells him that she really needs to speak to her father but he tells her that he'll leave him a message saying that she stopped by to see him.

"I can help you through." Caleb says.

"Okay. Just this once." Amanda responds.

Caleb takes Amanda into his office and they stand up. He doesn't ask her to sit down or offer her a drink. Amanda finds this strange since the old manager Michelle would offer her a drink if she needed to talk to her father when he was not at the restaurant. He wonders what Amanda needs to talk to her father about.

"What do you need to talk to your father about?" Caleb asks.

"It's about Kim, my sister." Amanda replies.

Amanda gets ready to tell Caleb about what Kim has told her. She doesn't know what to do or say. He wonders if Amanda's going to say anything at all. She tries to find the words to say to him as he continues to stare at her.

"She told me that you've been touching her inappropriately." Amanda says.

"I'm just playing around with her but she doesn't understand." Caleb replies.

Caleb realizes that Amanda will make sure that Kim is safe and comfortable in the workplace. Amanda looks at her ring as she tries to make sure that Caleb never touches Kim again. They wonder what is going to be said next.

"Your sister can't even smile as she does her job. I don't know what I'm going to do with her." Caleb says.

"Maybe if you kept your hands off of her, she would smile as she does her job." Amanda responds.

Amanda realizes that Caleb is sexually harassing Kim in front of the customers and she knows that she has to protect Kim. She wonders what to do next. Amanda knows that she should arrest Caleb for sexual harassment and she's not too happy with him. She's getting angry as he comments about her baby sister sexually.

"If I find out that you're touching my sister again, I will I will break your legs, you son of a bitch!" Amanda demands.

"Hey, lady. I don't think your father would appreciate the attitude." Caleb says, angrily.

Amanda leaves the office angrily and she decides that she wants to talk to her father. She decides to go back to the station to look into Kim's case as a victim of sexual harassment. Caleb leaves the restaurant to see what Kim's up to. A few minutes later, Kim comes out of a cab and she is scared to see Caleb.

"It's very nice to see you outside of the restaurant, Kim. You're still a very beautiful girl." Caleb says.

"You told the customers that I can be the perfect employee." Kim replies, scared.

Olivia and Carisi hear Caleb bothering Kim and they run outside to stop him. They see that he's going to try to touch Kim and that she's about to scream. She doesn't know what to do or say. Kim hopes that someone will help her and keep him away from her.

"Caleb Freeman! Get away from her!" Carisi demands.

"I just want to talk to her." Caleb tells Carisi and Olivia.

The detectives pulls Caleb away from Kim and they hope that he won't bother her again. Kim starts to gag ad Caleb is being pushed away. She puts her hand over her mouth as she continues gagging. The two detectives are fearing for Kim and she's about to get sick.

"Kim, are you okay?" Carisi asks.

"Get away from her, you son of a bitch!" Olivia demands.

Olivia pushes Caleb away and Kim throws up on Carisi. She continues vomiting as she sees Caleb. He leaves and heads home. The thought of him touching her has made her physically sick to her stomach and she gets her vomit on Carisi's jacket.

"Kim!" Olivia yells.

Carisi and Olivia help Kim as she finishes being sick. They take her to the station where they can clean her up. As they take her into the squad room, Kim starts to feel nauseous and runs to the bathroom. Olivia follows her and she finds Kim hunched over the toilet and she holds her hair and rubs her back as she gets sick in the toilet. Soon, Kim has stopped throwing up, flushes the toilet and Olivia cleans her up. They go into the interview room where Carisi gives her ginger ale to settle her stomach.

"I'm sorry that I threw up on you." Kim tells Carisi.

"I needed to get my jacket dry cleaned anyway." Carisi replies.

Kim drinks the rest of the ginger ale while Olivia gives her a paper towel to clean the vomit from her mouth. As she cleans up, Olivia gives Kim a piece of gum to freshen her breath to get rid of the taste of vomit. She wonders what's going to happen next as the three of them sit down together.

"Kim, why did Caleb Freeman touch you?" Olivia asks.

"I don't know. I think he wanted to make me feel safe and comfortable in the workplace." Kim replies.

"When did he start touching you?" Carisi asks.

"At few days ago. I was so uncomfortable that I didn't like the way that he was touching me. After my shift, I went to Amanda's place and I told her what happened." Kim responds.

Soon, Olivia lets Kim rest on the couch so that she can settle her stomach. Olivia and Carisi leave the interview room to give Kim some privacy. Kim falls asleep on the couch as she hears the door close. They wonder about what they should do about the sexual harassment that Kim has had to deal with and they decide that Kim should press chargers against Caleb.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Olivia and Carisi approach Amanda at her desk as she worries about Kim. They tell her that Kim is asleep on the couch in the interview room. She says that someone needs to do about the sexual harassment that Kim has had to deal with.

"Rollins, Kim came by the station feeling physically sick. She threw up on my jacket." Carisi says.

"Kim hasn't been sick like that since we went to Atlanta." Amanda replies.

Soon, Kim wakes up and she sees everyone at the squad room. Olivia asks how Kim's feeling and she says much better and that she needed a nap. Fin, Carisi, Doom, Reese and Chef Dodds come to the squad room and see that Kim is here because she was nauseous but is better.

"I talked to Caleb and I told him to leave you alone." Amanda says.

"No. He's going to do it again." Kim replies, scared.

"Kim, I promise you he is never going to touch you again." Olivia promises Kim.

Kim hears a voice-mail left on her cell phone and it's Caleb making sexual comments about her and she breaks into tears. Fin asks who is that and that he'll get him fired. Kim tells him to get him fired because he touched her. The team wonders about why Kim is being victimized and she tells him that her new manager Caleb has been sexually harassing her.

"Is that your manager? I'll get him fired!" Fin yells.

"Then get him fired! You know what else happened the other day?! He followed me in the bathroom and asked me if I wanted to have sex with him! He also pulled up my shirt while I was walking to the hostess stand! Please don't let him have me sent back to prison, please!" Kim cries.

Kim cries and she hugs Amanda. She rubs and taps her baby sister's back as she cries in her arms. The squad is shocked to learn that Caleb has been sexually harassing Kim more often than they thought. They know that they have to press charges against Caleb for sexual harassment.

"It's okay, baby. We'll figure something out. Go wait for me in the car. I'll be right there." Amanda soothes Kim.

Amanda comforts Kim and then she grabs her things and leave the squad room so that she can wait for Amanda in the car. The squad agrees that Caleb has to be arrested. Amanda says that she doesn't want to see Kim suffer anymore. She grabs her things and she leaves the squad room to go to her father's restaurant. Kim and Amanda get in the car and they drive to the restaurant that their father owns. They ask to speak to their father and he comes out. Tony Rollins and Kim got into his office and they talk.

"Kim, is there something bothering you?" Tony asks.

"Yeah. Caleb has been touching me for a few days now and I can't take it anymore." Kim replies.

Tony is in shock that Kim has been sexually harassed by the new manager. They don't know what to think or say. He knows that Kim isn't lying and then he realizes that he has been getting complaints about Caleb. He tells her that the customers called and asked to see him about the new manager that he hired and he will be taking action.

"I'm sorry, Daddy. I should have told you sooner." Kim cries.

"It's okay, my baby girl. He's never going to touch you again." Tony replies

Kim starts to cry again and Tony gets up from his desk to comfort his youngest daughter in open arms. She cries in her father's arms as she knows that something has to be done. Soon, Kim leaves the office and Amanda takes Kim home. Tony calls Caleb into his office and he isn't too happy with him.

"Caleb, I'm getting a lot of complaints from the customers about you." Tony says.

"What's the complaint?" Caleb asks.

"They told me that that you've been touching Kim inappropriately." Tony responds.

Caleb realizes that he could get in serious trouble and that he could lose his job. Tony shoes him the statements, pictures, videos and recordings of him sexually harassing Kim. Caleb says that Kim is lying and that she's nothing but a criminal. Tony tells Caleb that he's fired for sexually harassing Kim.

"You can't be serious. You're firing me?" Caleb asks.

"Yes, because I don't allow sexual harassment in this restaurant. She's been through a lot and she's my daughter. You will clean out your office and do everything you can to make sure I never see your face here again. Get out of my restaurant." Tony demands.

After being fired, Caleb leaves Tony's office and slams the door. Help goes into his office and he grabs boxes to put his things in. As he cleans up his office to leave forever, Caleb decides to get back at Kim for getting him fired. Soon, Amanda knocks on the door and Caleb tells her that the door is open. She comes inside and she sees Caleb packing his office.

"I heard that my father fired you." Amanda says.

"How do you know?" Caleb asks.

"Everyone knows. That was a disgusting, degrading thing that you did to my sister." Amanda replies, angrily.

Amanda realizes that Caleb is not who she thought that he was. He wonders why Amanda is so angry with him. Amanda takes out the sexual comments that he made to Kim and she shows him a printed copy. He is in shock as Amanda threatens to get a restraining order against him for Kim.

"Look, Kim came by the station so sick, she threw up all over Detective Carisi's jacket." Amanda says.

"Is she pregnant?" Caleb smirks.

"No, she's not pregnant. She has had three pregnancy scares. The last thing that she needs is a fourth pregnancy scare." Amanda responds, angrily.

While Caleb finishes packing his office, Amanda leaves angry that Caleb thinks that Kim is pregnant. She wonders why he would think that her sister is pregnant. Caleb is done packing his office and he leaves the restaurant and he will never return there again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The next day, Kim, Amanda and their friends and family go to Queens College for Kim's freshman orientation. They go inside the school and they go to a room for the orientation. The staff at the college shows slideshows and presentations about Queens College and then campus police talk about sexual misconduct at the college and hands out every new college freshman business cards for campus police. Then, the leave the room and walk around the campus learning about different buildings and things that college students do. Soon, the orientation is over and Kim walks around the halls with her friends and family.

"I'm so excited and nervous for you, Kim. You're trying to get your life on track and that's good." Olivia says.

"Now, you just have to pick a major and stick with it." Tucker tells Kim.

The gang hear Caleb walking inside of the college angry as he looks for Kim. They wonder what he wants now and they plan to arrest him. They turn around and they see Caleb angry about what happened. Caleb tries to find Kim so that he can get his revenge.

"Where is she?! Where is she?!" Caleb demands.

Kim, Olivia and Tucker along with the SVU team are in shock that Caleb has found Kim. Amanda tells them that this is her sister's freshman orientation. They get out their handcuffs so that they can arrest Caleb if he goes near Kim. Caleb makes his way to approach Kim.

"You little bitch!" Caleb yells at Kim.

"Oh, my God, this isn't happening." Kim says, scared.

"It's okay. We're here." Olivia tells Kim.

Caleb walks towards Kim to confront her. The gang and other students are shocked that someone is trying to hurt Kim. They wonder if there are any police officers to arrest Caleb for stalking Kim. Everyone wonders how they can help and get justice for Kim.

"How could you do this to me? Your father fired me, and I got banned from going to his restaurant all because you're just a little slut who was asking for it!" Caleb sneers at Kim.

"Don't you dare. You better get out of here. You're lucky you're not in jail." Olivia sneers at Caleb.

"What, let me guess, you told your little whore of a friend that she should tell her daddy on me. Was this your idea?" Caleb sneers back at Olivia.

Caleb tries to get near Olivia and Kim, but Tucker stops him. The team wonders if Caleb is going to leave Kim alone. Kim's boyfriend comes to her defense and he tells Caleb to stop bothering Kim or he'll get a restraining order. Caleb once again tries to get near Kim and Olivia and Tucker stops him.

"Don't get near them." Tucker demands to Caleb.

"How dare you lay a hand on her? I love that girl." Lorenzo sneers to Caleb about Kim.

Fin and Carisi approach Lorenzo in order to calm him down. They tell him that they know that he loves Kim and that he'll do anything for her. The team rallies around Kim in order to protect her from Caleb. They warn him to leave her alone or he'll be arrested. Caleb goes up to Kim and he grabs her wrist and he squeezes it and she bursts into tears and cries.

"You know what? Arrest him." Olivia demands.

"Caleb Freeman, you're under arrest for sexual harassment of Kim Rollins. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford to hire an attorney, one will be appointed to you." Fin says.

The team leaves Queens College and they go outside to put Caleb in the back of the police car. They get into the car and they start to drive to the station. A few minutes later, the SVU team arrives at the station to take Caleb into custody and they take him to booking where he'll be processed. After being processed, Fin and Carisi bring Caleb to the integration room to integrate him and they sit down at a table.

"We need to talk about Kim Rollins, Caleb." Carisi says.

"She's lying. I did not touch her." Caleb sneers.

"Is she lying about you pulling her shirt up as she was walking to the hostess stand?" Fin asks.

"Yes. She was asking for it." Caleb replies.

The team watch as Fin and Carisi integrate Caleb. Kim doesn't want to watch so Amanda tells her to sit at her desk and Kim goes to Amanda's desk and she sits down. The gang see that Kim is showing signs of depression and they try to keep their eyes on her. They watch as Caleb is lying about what he did to Kim.

"Kim said that you followed her in the bathroom and that you tried to rape her." Carisi sneers at Caleb.

"We know that you were touching her in front of the customers at her father's restaurant." Fin sneers at Caleb.

Caleb refuses to answer anymore questions and the detectives take him to a jail cell. They put him in a jail cell and they lock him up. Barba comes into the squad room and the SVU team tell him about Kim being sexually harassed and he says that they can take the case to trial. He says that he hopes that Caleb has a good lawyer.

"Listen, why don't you take Kim home and get some rest." Olivia suggests to Lorenzo.

"That's a good idea." Lorenzo says.

Lorenzo walks up to Amanda's desk and he sees Kim sleeping. He shakes her to wake her up and she wakes up. Kim rubs her eyes and she wonders what's going to happen next. He pulls her hair away from her face and kisses her cheek.

"Do you want to go home?" Lorenzo asks.

"Yeah. I need to go home." Kim replies.

Kim stands up and Lorenzo lets her lean on him. They grab Kim's things and they leave the station to go home. After they leave, the team hopes that Kim will overcome her depression. Amanda says that her sister has had been through a lot over the years.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Later that night, Lorenzo is making dinner for him and Kim while she lays on the couch. He cooks the food and minutes later, the food is done and it's ready to be eaten. Kim gets up from the couch and she sits down at the table while Lorenzo puts the food on the table.

"I made beef tacos, your favorite." Lorenzo says.

"They look delicious. Where did you learn how to cook?" Kim asks.

"My mom. She used to volunteer in a soup kitchen making the food." Lorenzo replies.

Kim and Lorenzo sit down and they eat their tacos. As they eat, Lorenzo notices that Kim is depressed and he asks her if everything is okay. She tells him that she doesn't know. Kim mentions that she has been depressed since the sexual harassment and that she doesn't know what to do.

"If Caleb gets away with touching me, I'm going to kill myself." Kim says, sadly.

"Don't say that. I'm a lawyer and I won't let him get away with touching you." Lorenzo assures Kim.

Soon, dinner is over and Kim goes into the bedroom while Lorenzo cleans up the dinner table. He puts the dishes in the dishwasher and he makes the kitchen clean and shiny. In the bedroom, Kim lays in the bed and she hears her phone ringing and it's Caleb calling from Rikers. She picks up the phone and he tells her that he'll kill her if she tells anyone that he called her from the prison. He hangs up the phone and Kim breaks down and starts crying. She gets up from the bed and Lorenzo runs in the bedroom as Kim throws things around in the bedroom.

"No, Kim! Please don't! Kim, you mustn't get so upset. Calm down. It's okay." Lorenzo tells Kim.

"Just go! I want to be alone!" Kim cries hysterically.

"I'll make you something." Lorenzo says.

Kim lays back down in the bed still crying while Lorenzo leaves the destroyed bedroom to make Kim something. He closes the door and she throws her flats on the floor. She curls into bed grabbing the sheets of the bed and continues crying. In the kitchen, Lorenzo puts water in the kettle and puts a tea bag in the mug. A few minutes later, the water is boiling and Lorenzo pours it into the mug and he steeps the tea and he puts some honey in the tea. He goes into the bedroom and he finds Kim asleep on the bed.

"Kim?" Lorenzo asks.

Lorenzo puts his hand on Kim's arm to soothe her. He puts the cup of tea on the night stand just in case Kim wants to have her tea. Lorenzo lays in bed next to Kim and he comforts her and he falls asleep next to her. A few minutes later, Lorenzo wakes up and he sees that Kim is still asleep and he puts the sheets over her and he kisses her cheek and then he leaves the bedroom. An hour later, Kim wakes up and she gets out of bed. She goes into the bathroom and closes the door. She looks in the mirror and she takes her prescribed lithium and she pops two pills in her mouth and then drinks some water. A couple of minutes later, she pops six more pills in her mouth and she drinks some more water and a few more minutes later, she collapses in the bathroom. Lorenzo knocks on the bathroom door to check on Kim.

"Kim, are you in the bathroom? Kim, can you hear me?" Lorenzo asks, concerned.

Lorenzo opens the door and he finds Kim unconscious in the bathroom. He runs to her and he tries to wake her up, but she doesn't respond. Lorenzo starts to panic and he runs out of the bathroom to grab his cell phone and then he returns to the bathroom and he calls 911. The operator picks up the phone and she asks Lorenzo what's his emergency. Lorenzo tells her that Kim has collapsed in the bathroom and that she tried to kill herself by overdosing on her prescribed lithium. The operator tells Lorenzo that an ambulance is on their way right now. Lorenzo talks to Kim and tells her to stay with him and that help is on the way. A few minutes later, the ambulance and paramedics come to help Lorenzo with Kim.

"Please help my girlfriend!" Lorenzo yells in terror.

"Calm down, sir. We'll take care of your girlfriend." The paramedic says.

The paramedics work on Kim and Lorenzo starts freaking out. They put Kim on a stretcher and they go outside of the Kim and Lorenzo's apartment and they get ready to put Kim in the ambulance. Lorenzo helps the paramedics with Kim as one of the paramedics puts an oxygen mask on Kim. The neighbors see that Kim is on a stretcher and she will be taken to the hospital. The paramedics put Kim inside of the ambulance and they tell Lorenzo that he can ride in the ambulance with Kim. Lorenzo and the paramedics go inside of the ambulance and they make their way to the hospital. In the hospital, the doctors, paramedics and Lorenzo rush Kim into the emergency room where the doctors and paramedics work on Kim and Lorenzo calls Kim's family and then he calls the SVU team and Olivia picks up.

""Benson." Olivia says.

"It's Lorenzo, Kim's boyfriend. You guys need to come to the hospital right away. Kim took an overdose." Lorenzo says in fear.

"Lorenzo, slow down We'll be right there." Olivia says.

Olivia gets off the phone with Kim's boyfriend and she gets ready to leave for the hospital. Olivia tells everyone to remain calm as she's about to tell them about what happened to Kim. The team wonders what's going on.

"That was Lorenzo Desappio. Kim's in the hospital for a suicide attempt. We have to leave now." Olivia says.

"Let's go, everyone." Reese tells everyone.

The SVU team and Chief Dodds leave the station and they rush to the hospital to be with Kim. They call Amanda on their way there to tell her that something happened to Kim. She says that she'll be there right away and she tells Declan about what happened to her baby sister. They drive until they get to the hospital. They hope that Kim is okay. In the hospital waiting room, Lorenzo is talking to a cop and he asks him questions about Kim did to try to commit suicide. He tells the cop that Kim has been depressed for a while since she was sexually harassed. He mentions that he heard Kim crying and that he saw her destroy their bedroom because of what Caleb Freeman did to her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Later that night, the doctor enters the waiting room as the police officer leaves and he tells Lorenzo about how Kim is doing. The doctor tells him that Kim took an overdose on lithium, which is her prescription medication and then he tells him that Kim will be okay. He also tells Lorenzo that they have a good nurse checking on Kim and taking care of her. After hearing the news, Lorenzo runs to Kim's hospital room and he goes up to the bed and he sees her in bed stable, but unconscious and with a nose breathing tube and he holds her hand.

"Kim, I'm here. Hi, my sweet girl. You're going to be okay. I love you. You're going to be all right. Everything's going to be okay." Lorenzo tells Kim, gently.

Kim wakes up and she sees that her boyfriend is here with her. She gives him a smile as she lays in her hospital bed. The doctor and the nurse come into Kim's hospital room to see how Kim is doing. The doctor tells Lorenzo that they should talk outside and the nurse offers to look after Kim.

"Kim's going to be okay, but we want to keep her for two nights and we want her to have the nose breathing tube on overnight. You can take her home in three days." The doctor tells Lorenzo.

"Just take good care of Kim for me. I love her." Lorenzo replies.

"Listen, if you really love her, go home and get some rest. You can see her in the morning." The doctor responds.

The SVU team arrive at the hospital and they see Lorenzo getting ready to leave. They ask how Kim is doing and he tells them that Kim is stable and that she needs the nose breathing tube overnight. Carisi gets a text from Amanda asking if she can leave Jesse with his mom and he texts back telling her that it's okay. Lorenzo tells them that Kim took an overdose and that she tried to kill herself and they're shocked.

"Where's Amanda? Is she coming?" Lorenzo asks.

"Yeah, she's on her way with Murphy. They're going to drop Jesse off with my mom." Carisi replies.

A few minutes later, Amanda and Declan are driving to the hospital after dropping Jesse off with Carisi's mom. Amanda calls her squad to let them know that she and Declan are on their way to the hospital to be with Kim. A few more minutes later, Amanda and Declan arrive at the hospital and they go up to the receptionist to find out about Kim.

"Excuse me, excuse me! Kim Rollins, my sister, attempted suicide. Where is she?" Amanda asks.

"She's in room 208." The receptionist replies.

Amanda and Declan rush over to Lorenzo and the SVU team to see how Kim is doing. Amanda tells them that she and Declan had to drop Jesse off with Carisi's mom before coming to the hospital. They all sit in the waiting room and Lorenzo decides to stay at the hospital with Kim and Tony and Christina Rollins come to the hospital to be with Kim. Soon, the doctor arrives and the gang stand up.

"Mr. and Mrs. Rollins? Kim is stable and we have her on a nose breathing tube, but she's going to be okay." The doctor tells Tony and Christina.

"I want to be alone with my daughter." Tony says.

Tony goes into Kim's hospital and he sees Kim in bed with a nose breathing tube and a monitor beeping. He sits by her bedside and he holds her hand. Kim is awake, but stays quiet so that she can rest. Tony strokes his youngest daughter's hair as Kim drifts off to sleep. The nurse checking on Kim notices that Kim's father is showing his daughter how he loves her.

"Kim. Daddy's here. Hi, my baby girl. You're going to be all right. Daddy's here, my baby girl, okay? I love you just like I love your sister. I love you. You're going to be okay." Tony tells Kim.

"Mr. Rollins, I'm Vanessa Baker. I'm the nurse that has been taking care of your daughter, Kim since she got here tonight. She overdosed on lithium, which is her prescription medication, but she's going to be just fine. I'll take care of her." The nurse tells Tony.

Kim is still asleep and Tony leaves Kim's hospital room. He sees Amanda looking through the door as he goes into the waiting room. Tony comes behind Amanda and she wonders why Kim tried to kill herself. Amanda feels guilty that her baby sister attempted suicide and now she should be there for her. Tony puts his hand on Amanda's shoulder and she wonders about what's going to happen to Kim now.

"Are you okay?" Tony asks.

"No, this is all my fault." Amanda cries.

"It is not your fault." Tony responds.

Amanda breaks down and she starts to cry in her father's arms. As she cries in her father's arms, Tony kisses her cheek and he strokes her hair. Tony sees that Amanda is upset and that she feels guilty about Kim's suicide attempt. Amanda wishes that she could have done something to prevent Kim's suicide attempt. The gang sees that Amanda is upset that Kim has tried to kill herself.

"I mean, we've done stupid things and fought over the years. I haven't seen her with a nose breathing tube since she was 16 years old. She had an eating disorder and I was scared that she would die. Kim's about to start school in the fall and she was so excited about it. I'm so grateful that you got Kim out of jail so that we can all be together for my wedding. Why would she do this, Daddy?" Amanda asks as she cries.

"She has been depressed, honey. I guess suicide attempts run in the family." Tony replies to his daughter.

After she stops crying, Amanda starts to have a flashback about Kim's eating disorder. She remembers that she found a sixteen-year-old Kim with her head in the toilet throwing up her breakfast at her aunt's house. Amanda also remembers the night that she found Kim unconscious in the bathroom and that she called 911 and got Kim to the hospital.

Flashback

 _Sixteen-year-old Kim Rollins was rushed to the hospital after passing out from her eating disorder. Eighteen-year-old Amanda Rollins entered her sister's hospital room and she laid next to her in her hospital bed and she was wearing a nose breathing tube. Kim looked up at Amanda and she saw that they were laying in bed together._

" _Thank God for you, Manda." Kim said._

" _I know, baby." Amanda replied._

 _Amanda stroked Kim's hair and they fell asleep in the bed together. Amanda refused to leave Kim alone in her hospital bed. Kim curled up next to Amanda and she felt safe because she was there to comfort her baby sister when she was sick._

The gang is shocked to learn that Kim had an eating disorder when she was 16 years old. Amanda says that she had to tell her aunt that Kim was too sick to attend school because she would throw up after eating. She tells them that Kim was in the hospital for a month and that she had to drop out of school because of her eating disorder.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The next day, Alice Pratt comes to the hospital and Tony and Christina in the waiting room. She introduces herself and she tells them that she's Kim's parole officer. Alice says that Kim has made a change in her life and that Kim should be finished with parole in a few days.

"Kim attempted suicide because Caleb Freeman sexually harassed her." Tony says.

"That poor girl. She was just starting to get her life together." Alice replies.

A few moments later, Amanda arrives at the hospital and she asks to see Kim. Tony and Christina tell Amanda that they just saw Kim and she's doing okay. Amanda says that Kim needs her now than ever. She goes to the door at Kim's hospital room and gives Kim a wave and Kim waves back. Kim's nurse Vanessa sees that Kim is happy now.

"I think you have a visitor, Kim." Vanessa says.

"Okay, could you let her in?" Kim asks.

Vanessa opens the door and lets Amanda in. She tells Kim that the visitor is her sister. Kim is eating her breakfast while Vanessa tends and caters to her. After Kim eats her breakfast, Vanessa takes Kim's tray so that it can be put away back in the kitchen. She tells Kim that she'll be right back to check on her. Kim looks up and is happy to see Amanda and she sits in the bed with her baby sister and they embrace.

"Amanda, you came." Kim says, happily.

"I'm due at work, Kim. How do you feel?" Amanda asks.

"Better than last night. I don't remember what happened though." Kim replies.

"You took an overdose and you passed out. Your boyfriend found you in the bathroom and he called 911. Paramedics rushed you to the hospital with an oxygen mask on and you had a nose breathing tube overnight." Amanda responds.

Kim tells Amanda that she thought that she was going to die from her suicide attempt. Amanda says that she would have been very sad if Kim did die because she wouldn't be at her wedding or go back to school. A few minutes later, Amanda gets ready to leave for work and Kim starts crying. Amanda grabs her things and she sees Kim crying.

"Don't cry, Kim. I'll be back tonight." Amanda says.

"Okay. I'll see you tonight." Kim replies.

Amanda leaves Kim's hospital room and she leaves the hospital to head to the station. A few minutes later, Amanda arrives at the station and she sits down at her desk. She looks at the pictures of her and Kim at her bridal shower on her phone. Olivia and the SVU team walk up to Amanda to ask her about how Kim is doing. She tells them that Kim gets to come home from the hospital the next day.

"How's your sister?" Fin asks.

"She's better. We can see her tonight." Amanda replies.

Later that night after dinner, Amanda, her family, Lorenzo, Alice and her squad arrive at the hospital to see Kim. They're sitting in the waiting room thinking about how Kim's suicide attempt has affected everyone. Soon, they go into Kim's hospital room and they see that she's in her hospital bed.

"I'm sorry you guys have to see me like this." Kim says.

"You'll be getting off parole soon. Caleb Freeman is in jail awaiting trial. When we don't have to deal with him anymore, you will be finished with parole." Alice tells Kim.

Kim is happy to know that she'll be getting off parole after Caleb is brought to justice. A few minutes later, everyone in Kim's hospital room leaves and they go into the hallway. As they talk in the hallway, they see a woman who happens to be Amanda and Kim's mother, Beth. Amanda wonders what her mother wants and she wonders what to do now. Beth approaches Amanda and her team in the hallway.

"What are you doing here, Mama?" Amanda asks.

"I heard that Kim's in the hospital, so I came to see her." Beth replies.

Amanda paces around trying to figure out what to do about her mother. Declan approaches Amanda and he puts his hand on her shoulder to relax her. Amanda is looking at her engagement ring as she tries to figure out what to do about her mother. Beth isn't happy that Amanda is still engaged to Declan and she wants her daughter to call off her wedding. Declan tells Beth that he loves Amanda and that he loves Jesse. Declan steps away from Beth and he stands with the others while Amanda and Beth talk alone.

"I'm not calling my wedding off. It's in a few weeks and it's going to be my day." Amanda says.

"Your day? You're the one who wants to marry a man who fathered your daughter and you didn't invite me to your bridal shower." Beth sneers.

"That's because I didn't want you there. You would have shown up drunk just like you did at Kim's 8th grade graduation." Amanda replies.

Beth continues to lecture Amanda about her engagement, her wedding and her love life. Amanda tells her that Kim tried to kill herself because she was depressed. She also tells her mother that it's her fault that Kim had an eating disorder when she was 16 years old because of visitation with her mother. She also mentions that it's her mother's fault that her father started gambling because of her drinking in front of Amanda and Kim when they were little girls.

"Your father was going to leave and take you girls with him. I had to do something about his gambling addiction." Beth says.

"So? Kim and I loved Daddy. I was heartbroken when you threw him out." Amanda replies.

Tony approaches his daughter and his ex-wife as they're arguing. Amanda shakes her head in disbelief as she tries to figure out what to do. Tony tells Beth that she took Amanda and Kim away from him and Beth tells him that he was gambling and then Tony tells her that she was drinking. Tony and Beth start arguing in front of Amanda, Declan, Lorenzo, Alice and the SVU team about Kim since she's hospitalized for a suicide attempt because she was sexually harassed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Everyone is still at the hospital while Kim is in her hospital room. Tony and Beth have stopped arguing and Amanda leaves the hallway to be with Kim. She enters Kim's hospital room and she sits on her hospital bed. Amanda tells Kim that their mother is here just to see her, but Kim says that she never came back for her trial and that she's angry with her. Beth enters Kim's hospital room and she sees Amanda brushing Kim's hair with a brush.

"Hello, Kim." Beth says.

"Mother." Kim replies, coldly.

Beth asks Kim why she's upset with her and Kim tells her that she never showed up for her trial. Kim tells her mother that she was sexually harassed and that she attempted suicide, but Beth doesn't pay attention. Amanda tells her mother to pay attention to what Kim is trying to say. Beth says that she was unable to go to her trial because she was traveling.

"Kim, there's something that you don't know." Amanda says.

"What?" Kim asks.

Amanda gets ready to tell Kim a secret about their mother. Beth wonders what Amanda plans on telling Kim as the three women wonder what to say or do. Kim is wondering what Amanda needs to tell her and she is confused on what the secret is. Beth is pacing around as Amanda gets ready to tell Kim the secret.

"Kim, do you know the reason why Mama doesn't want me to marry Declan?" Amanda asks.

"No. Why doesn't she want you to marry him?" Kim asks.

"Mama was pregnant with me when she married Daddy. They went to the bar that he owned and had unprotected sex and I was conceived in the bathroom there." Amanda replies.

"What?! You were pregnant with Amanda when you and Daddy got married?!" Kim shouts at Beth.

Kim has just learned that Beth was pregnant with Amanda when she married her father. She is confused to why her mother got pregnant before she got married. Beth says that it was in the heat of the moment when she conceived Amanda. Kim becomes angry at Beth for not telling the girls that she got pregnant before she got married.

"You mustn't get so upset, Kim. I got pregnant with you at a park when Amanda was 15 months old. We were watching an outdoor movie. I was drunk and your father was handsome. We went into a bush after the movie and we had unprotected sex." Beth says.

"Oh, my God!" Kim replies, shocked.

"Kim." Beth replies.

"Don't 'Kim' me. I was conceived in the bush at a park!" Kim shouts.

After hearing the secret about Beth, Kim is angry and shocked that she had to hear about it while being hospitalized for her suicide attempt. Kim scolds her mother about not telling her or Amanda the secret. Amanda tells her that she plans to marry Declan whether she likes it or not while Kim tells her that she had an eating disorder when she was 16 because of her.

"I'm so pissed at you." Kim tells Beth angrily.

"You have every right to be upset. I was trying to be a good mother. Your father had a gambling addiction. He was going to leave us." Beth says.

"I'm not buying that crap anymore. Amanda and I loved Daddy. He was our best friend when we were little girls. We were heartbroken the day he left and we cried to sleep that night. We wanted to be with him and you said no. He wanted us with him. Get out of my hospital room and go back to Atlanta." Kim says as she's about to cry.

Beth leaves Kim's hospital room and she goes into the hallway. She wonders what to do next as she enters the hallway. Amanda and Kim are still in her hospital room as Kim sits on her hospital bed. Amanda shakes her head in disbelief as Kim starts to cry.

"I'm so sorry." Kim cries.

"No, I'm sorry." Amanda soothes Kim.

As Kim cries in Amanda's arms, the girls remember when their mother kicked their father out of the house because of his gambling addiction. Amanda says that they would have been better off with their father and Kim thinks so too. Kim and Amanda lay in the hospital bed together and they start singing 'Daddy Came Home' by The KC Sisters. As they sisters sing, they remember the good times that they had with their father and how his love for them was strong. A few minutes later, the song is over and Kim falls asleep. Amanda tucks Kim into bed and she leaves the hospital room and finds her mother in the waiting room and her family and squad are there too.

"Amanda, wait. You have every reason to be upset." Beth says.

"Yeah, you're damn right I do. You didn't really love my father. You only married him because you were pregnant with me." Amanda scolds her mother.

Amanda scolds her mother about what the truth is and what a lie is. She wishes that she and Kim went with their father after Beth threw him out for gambling. Beth says that she didn't want her children around that behavior and Amanda scolds her mother about the past when she was a little girl.

"I can't stand you." Amanda says.

"I'm sorry you feel that way." Beth replies.

"And Daddy couldn't stand you too, because you made him miserable. And that's why he started gambling." Amanda responds, angrily.

Beth gets fed up and she slaps Amanda across the face. Amanda puts her hand on her left cheek and feels pain. Her mother notices that Amanda is still wearing her engagement ring. Amanda is on the verge of tears after being slapped across the face.

"Don't you ever lay your hands on me again." Amanda tells Beth as she's on the verge of tears.

Amanda goes up to Declan and they leave the hospital together. Everyone else leaves the hospital and they head home. Beth then leaves the hospital and she gets on a plane to go back to Atlanta. Declan notices that Amanda's left cheek is red and he tells her that he'll put ice on it when they arrive home.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Back at the hospital, Kim's nurse Vanessa goes into Kim's hospital room to check on her. She sees Kim sleeping in the bed and she wakes her up. Kim wakes up and she sees Vanessa sitting in her bed. Vanessa tells Kim that she came in her hospital room to check on her.

"Kim, I know that you just woke up and that you're tired, but I need to ask you some questions since you were unconscious last night." Vanessa says.

"Yes, I think I can do that." Kim replies.

Vanessa tells Kim that she can go back to sleep when they're done talking. Kim sits up in bed and she gets ready to answer some questions. Vanessa takes out a clipboard and a pen to fill out a questioner for Kim since she's being hospitalized for a suicide attempt. Vanessa asks Kim why she attempted suicide and Kim tells her that she was sexually harassed by the former sleazy manager at her father's restaurant and that she couldn't take it anymore and she tells Vanessa that she vomited earlier in the day before she attempted suicide.

"Are you sexually active?" Vanessa asks.

"Yes." Kim replies.

"Is there any chance that you might be pregnant?" Vanessa asks.

"No. There was a chance a few days ago, when I was in Atlanta. I took a pregnancy test and it came back negative." Kim responds.

Vanessa asks to do a urinalysis on Kim to see if she's pregnant or not. She leaves the room and then she returns with a urine sample cup and she hands it to Kim. She leaves Kim some water to drink so that she can fill the cup. After drinking the water, Kim goes into the bathroom with the cup and she closes the door. A few minutes later, Kim comes out of the bathroom with the full cup and hands it to Vanessa.

"I'll be right back, Kim." Vanessa says.

"Okay." Kim replies.

Kim calls her boyfriend and he tells her that he's going to clean up the bedroom. Lorenzo tells her that he'll pick her up from the hospital in the morning and that they'll have breakfast together. He tells her that he loves her and she tells him that she loves him too. She then calls her father asking to have breakfast at his house when she is discharged from the hospital and he agrees. Soon, Vanessa and the doctor come into Kim's hospital room with the results of her urinalysis.

"Okay, Kim. We have the results of your urinalysis, and well, you're not pregnant." The doctor says.

"Wow, I've had three pregnancy scares. Did I just take a pregnancy test?" Kim asks.

"Yes, you took a hospital pregnancy test. The other pregnancy test that you took was a home pregnancy test." Vanessa replies.

Meanwhile, Lorenzo is at home cleaning the bedroom and Declan is helping him clean the mess. They put everything away and back in its place and Declan notices a box. Lorenzo says that it's a gift for Kim and he shows him the gift which is an engagement ring.

"Is that an engagement ring?" Declan asks.

"Yeah, it's for Kim. I'm going to ask her to marry me." Lorenzo replies.

The mess is cleaned up and Declan heads home to check on Amanda. He drives home and he thinks about Amanda and Jesse. At Amanda and Declan's apartment, Jesse is asleep in her crib and Frannie is sleeping in her dog bed while Amanda and Carisi are sitting on the couch talking. Amanda cries about her relationship with her mother and Carisi hands her a tissue to wipe her tears and he rubs her feet.

"I don't understand. Kim and I had to put up with my mom's crap since my dad left. My wedding's in a few weeks and she doesn't want to marry Declan. I love him and he loves me. I know that he loves Jesse. She's the one who married my dad because she was pregnant with me. You should be grateful that you have a relationship with your mom. Declan's mom cares more about me than my mom. He also has a relationship with her. I can't even have a freaking relationship with her. Why does she have to be such a bitch to me?" Amanda cries.

"You have a family of your own and pretty soon you're going to be a wife. If you want to marry Murphy, then marry him. He's a great guy and a great father. I'm glad that you invited my mom and his mom to your bridal shower. She's coming to your wedding because you're my friend. Jesse's going to be a pretty flower girl. "Carisi says.

Carisi rubs Amanda's feet as she cries about her mother. Declan comes inside and he sees them on the couch. He puts his hand on Amanda's shoulder and Carisi tells him about what Amanda said. They try to comfort Amanda so that she can forget about what her mother said about her wedding.

"I don't know how this can happen weeks before my wedding. I thought that I would never have to deal with my mom after what happened when the wedding planning was about to get started." Amanda says.

"Come with me, darling. I'll make you some tea." Declan soothes Amanda.

Amanda gets up from the couch and Declan takes her hand. They go into the kitchen and Carisi leaves the apartment. Amanda sits down at the kitchen table while Declan makes her some tea. A few minutes later, the water is boiling and it's hot. Declan pours the hot water in a mug, steeps the tea bag and adds sugar to her tea. He hands her the tea and she drinks it. As Amanda drinks her tea, Declan holds her hand.

"Is there anything that will make you feel better?" Declan asks.

"Yeah. Sex will make me feel better. For me, I just want it to be kissing and cuddling and I don't want clothes being taken off. We haven't had sex in a while." Amanda replies.

Amanda drinks some more of her tea and she finishes it. She and Declan change into their night clothes in separate rooms and then, they go back into their bedroom and they sit on the bed. Amanda leans in to kiss Declan and they start their make-out session. She lays down on the bed and Declan is on top of her. Their kissing is what their love is all about and they feel the love that they have for each other. Soon, it's late at night and they get into bed and go to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The next morning, Kim is getting released from the hospital and Vanessa checks on her. Kim's boyfriend Lorenzo comes in the hospital room to help Kim get ready to leave the hospital. The doctor comes in to see how everything is and he gives Lorenzo a business card for a therapist that Kim can see about her depression and he tells him that he had the liberty of making an appointment for him and Lorenzo thanks him. The doctor and Vanessa leave the hospital room so that Kim can have some privacy. Lorenzo grabs Kim's things and he packs her overnight bag for her.

"The doctor made an appointment with Dr. Peter Lindstrom for tomorrow, Kim." Lorenzo says.

"I have work." Kim replies.

"You need to go and I thought that it might be a good idea for you to take it easy for a little while. I talked to your father and he says you can have as much time off as you need. You can go back to work when you're ready. He says that it's not a big deal if you decide not to come back." Lorenzo responds.

Vanessa comes back into Kim's hospital room with a wheelchair and Kim asks what's going on. She tells Kim that the hospital policy is that she gets to leave in a wheelchair. Lorenzo and Vanessa help Kim sit in the wheelchair and they get ready to go into the lobby. He grabs her overnight bag and they leave the hospital room. As they enter the hospital lobby, they see Amanda and Declan waiting for them with baby Jesse.

"Hi, Kim. Are you feeling better?" Amanda asks.

"Yeah, I am. Are you going to have breakfast with Daddy at his house too?" Kim asks.

"We are because Daddy makes good face pancakes. Let's go to his house." Amanda replies.

Amanda strokes Kim's hair and she sits Jesse on her lap. Kim whispers to Jesse that she missed her because she was in the hospital. Lorenzo tells Kim that he'll pull the car up and he kisses Kim on her cheek and then he leaves to get the car. Amanda takes Jesse and she carries her and Vanessa wheels Kim out of the hospital. She helps Kim out of the wheelchair and hugs her goodbye. They get in the car and drive to Tony Rollins' house. A few minutes later, they arrive and he answers the door.

"My girls!" Tony says.

"Good morning, Daddy." Amanda and Kim say, excitedly.

"Come inside. I'm making my famous face pancakes." Tony replies.

The sisters laugh and they go inside Tony's house with Jesse, Declan and Lorenzo. They come into the house and say hello to Christina and they put their things away. Everyone goes into the kitchen and Tony starts making the pancakes while they set the table and put everything on the table. As Tony makes the pancakes, he remembers making face pancakes for his girls before school. They sit down after setting the table and then they talk. A few minutes later, the pancakes are done and ready to eat. Tony puts the plate of face pancakes, scrambled eggs and breakfast sausage on the table.

"That's nice, Daddy. Aren't we are little old for these?" Kim asks.

"No." Tony replies.

"Good, because I love them." Kim replies.

Everyone at the table takes some pancakes, eggs and sausage to eat. They eat the food and they talk about Amanda and Declan's upcoming wedding. Amanda says that she has been dreaming about her wedding day since she got engaged. Everyone is excited for the wedding day to come. Kim is worried about what will happen during the trial.

"Barba has set a trial date for tomorrow and they might do sentencing the next day or in a few days." Amanda says.

"He knows that I put him in jail. What if he comes after me?" Kim says.

"If he does, we'll charge him with stalking." Amanda responds.

Amanda few minutes later, breakfast is over and Amanda gets a phone call. She goes into a bedroom that would have been hers and it's her mother calling. She picks up the phone and everyone clears the table. Amanda asks her mother what she wants and she tells her that she's sorry for slapping her and she asks her what's new.

"Declan got me two tickets to Jamaica for my birthday and he's taking me to the Iberostart Rose Hall Suites for our honeymoon and it's after the wedding." Amanda says.

"Are you taking Jesse with you?" Beth asks.

"No, I'm not taking Jesse with me. It's for my honeymoon." Amanda replies.

Beth says that Amanda shouldn't leave Jesse just so that she can have a vacation away from being a mother. Amanda says that she's a better mother than her own mother. She is getting fed up and feels like hanging up the phone. Jesse crawls into the bedroom and she sits by her mother.

"It was a surprise. You act like I booked the tickets. Everytime I talk to you, it's all negativity. I can't take it anymore." Amanda complains.

"Who's watching Jesse?" Beth asks.

"Listen. Declan's parents. His mom said that it was okay." Amanda replies.

Amanda starts to get annoyed at Beth and feels like hanging up the phone. She tells Amanda that marriages because of children don't last long. Amanda tells her mother that her marriage is going to last forever. She has reached her breaking point with her mother.

"I'm hurt because I wasn't invited to your bridal shower and now I didn't get invited to your wedding." Beth complains.

"Can you close your mouth so that I can freaking talk?" Amanda asks.

Beth continues to interrupt Amanda and she hangs up the phone on her mother. Amanda enters the kitchen to help clean up and she decides that her mother shouldn't be involved with her wedding. Lorenzo asks to speak to Amanda and Tony alone.

"Kim doesn't know, but I bought a ring in Chicago and I want to propose to her. She has a birthday coming up soon and I was thinking that we can go to Benihana Restaurant and we can have hibachi. We'll sing happy birthday, have cake and open presents. After presents, I'll make a toast and get down on one knee." Lorenzo says.

"We want Kim to have a good birthday. What's the surprise?" Amanda asks.

"I'm going to ask Kim to marry me." Lorenzo replies.

Amanda and Tony say that they'll help plan the surprise for Kim. Soon, they leave Tony and Christina's house and they head back to their homes. Kim doesn't know about the surprise that her boyfriend is going to have for her.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The next day, Kim and her friends and family are at the court house getting ready for the trial. Barba assures Kim that Caleb will be in jail for a long time. Kim hopes so because she doesn't want anything to do with him. They see that Caleb is with Buchanan and they're talking about what will happen if Caleb is found guilty.

"I can't let Caleb get away with touching me." Kim says.

"He's not going to get away with that." Lorenzo replies.

Soon, the trial is about to start and everyone goes into the court room. Caleb and Buchanan sit at the defendant table while Kim and Barba sit at a different table. The judge sits down and he gets ready to start the trial. The trial begins and Kim goes up to the witness stand to answer questions.

"Miss Rollins, can you tell the jury what Caleb Freeman did to you?" Barba asks.

"I was working at my father's restaurant and Caleb Freeman touched me. He tried to pull my hair back and he made sexual comments to me. He followed me in the bathroom once and he tried to rape me, but at the hospital, I didn't want a rape kit. He also pulled my shirt up as I was walking to the hostess stand." Kim replies.

Kim tells Barba about what Caleb did to her and how she told her father. She tells him that Caleb would fire her if she told her father and that he would have her sent back to prison. Barba sees that Kim is on the verge of tears and she breaks down crying as she remembers the sexual harassment and Barba hands her a tissue to dry her tears.

"Miss Rollins, you may step down." Barba says.

"Okay." Kim cries.

Kim gets off of the witness stand and Caleb goes up to the witness stand and Buchanan questions him next. He stands up and goes up to the witness stand. Barba stares hard at Caleb and then he looks at Kim's hospital records and statements from SVU and the hospital.

"Caleb, is Kim Rollins lying about you touching her?" Buchanan asks.

"Yes, I never touched her. She's saying that to get attention." Caleb replies.

Amanda stares hard at Caleb as he's being questioned. He says that he never followed Kim in the bathroom or that he never tried to life her shirt up. Buchanan tells Caleb that he may step down, but Barba has a few questions for him. He hands the judge Kim's statements from SVU and her hospital records.

"Did you threaten to kill Kim Rollins if she told anyone that you called her from jail?" Barba asks.

"No, she's crazy." Caleb replies.

Barba isn't too happy with Caleb and he wants answers from him. He gets the recording of his threat to Kim and they play it. As they play it, Caleb continues to call Kim crazy. When the tape is done, everyone is shocked about the threating phone call that Kim received on the night that she tried to kill herself.

"Kim Rollins was so upset by the phone call that she tried to kill herself. She was sent to the hospital and she had to get some care. Her father fired you because you sexually harassed his daughter. No more questions." Barba sneers at Caleb.

"Step down, Mr. Freeman." The judge demands.

Caleb steps down and then the judge decides that the jury should make a decision about Caleb. Kim's family are next to take statements and Amanda tells them that Kim isn't lying and that she was touched. A few minutes later, the judge decides that the jury need to come up with a decision and everyone leaves the courtroom for now.

"I know you're not lying, Kim." Amanda says.

"That son of a bitch is going to get away with it." Kim replies.

The SVU team, Amanda, Declan, Lorenzo, Barba, Chief Dodds and Kim's family tries to calm her down. Tony remembers the last time he went to court for custody of the girls after his divorce. He knows that he has to be there for his youngest daughter. He starts to have a flashback about the custody battle.

Flashback

 _Tony Rollins was in court in Atlanta for a custody battle for 11-year-old Amanda and 9-year-old Kim Rollins. He was sitting down on the stand and the lawyer asked about his relationship with his young daughters. Tony said that his relationship with his daughters was the best relationship ever and then he asked about Beth Rollins' pregnancy with Amanda._

" _Were you engaged to be married before Beth Rollins got pregnant?" the lawyer asked._

" _Yes." Tony replied._

" _Were you married when Beth Rollins got pregnant?" The lawyer asked._

" _No." Tony responded._

 _The lawyer asked if Beth only married Tony because she was pregnant with Amanda and he said maybe. He then asked about Beth pregnancy with Kim and he said that they were married when she got pregnant with Kim. Tony told them that he was proud to be Amanda and Kim's father._

" _I love my children, and I want them with me, but I know that, no matter how this ends, they'll survive. They'll be healthy and safe and well-taken care of and loved. Because I am their father." Tony said._

 _Tony left the witness stand and he sat back down with his lawyer. He knew that he had to try to win this custody battle. The lawyer said that there was a chance that he might be awarded custody, but he might not be award custody._

An hour later, the jury has reached a verdict and everyone returns to the courtroom. They sit down where they were sitting before they took a break. The jury sits down and then the judge sits down. Everyone wonders if Caleb is guilty or innocent as the judge gets ready to find out the Caleb's fate.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" the judge asks.

"We have, Your Honor. We find the defendant Caleb Freeman guilty of sexual misconduct." The juror replies.

"Sentencing is set for tomorrow afternoon. The defendant will remain at Riker's." the judge responds.

Kim is overjoyed and has tears of joy as Caleb is found guilty. She thanks Barba for everything that he has done for her so that Caleb would be found guilty. Kim and her friends and family leave the court room and they decide that Kim will fight for herself and stand up for herself.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The next day, Amanda's friends and family return to court for Caleb's sentencing. They enter the court room and sit down on the benches. Buchanan sits with Caleb at one table while Kim and Barba sit at another table. Everyone wonders what will happen during the sentencing since they know that Caleb was found quilt of sexual misconduct. A few minutes later, the judge arrives and Tony has a flashback to when he lost the custody battle.

Flashback

 _Tony Rollins entered the court room and sat down with his lawyer so that the custody battle could end. Beth sat at a different table with her lawyer and everyone waited for the judge to decide who should have custody of 11-year-old Amanda and 9-year-old Kim Rollins. The judge came and he sat down._

" _I've taken all testimony and evidence in this matter under submission. After listening to both sides of the divorced parents of two young daughters, my ruling is as follows. I hereby grant sole physical custody of Amanda and Kim Rollins to Beth Rollins." The judge said._

" _Oh, God, no." Tony whispered sadly._

" _Mr. Rollins, I know you feel pain, but you will have visitation rights every weekend. You're working 8 hours a week, taking classes for your restaurant management degree, and living with friends that don't have children. If you stop gambling and get your own place that is a suitable home for children, I will reconsider awarding you sole custody of your daughters. You have one year to do that, if you're still working on it, your ex-wife will have custody until your daughters are 18." The judge reminded Tony._

 _Tony was devastated that he lost the custody battle. One year later, he was still working, going to school and living with friends, but he has stopped gambling by going to GA meetings every week. He wasn't awarded sole custody, but he did everything that he could._

As the judge arrives, she sits down and they begin the sentencing. Kim hopes that the sentence that Caleb is about to receive is a good sentence. Barba whispers to Kim that everything will be okay and she whispers that she hopes so. Everyone is wondering what Caleb's sentence would be.

"Will the defendant please rise?" the judge asks.

Caleb stands up waiting to hear what his fate is going to be. Kim's friends and family crosses their fingers hoping that Caleb will be sent to jail for a long time as they get ready to hear Caleb's fate. The jury give the judge a paper that says how long Caleb's sentence will be for sexual misconduct.

"Caleb Freeman, you are sentenced to 10 years' imprisonment for sexual misconduct. You will be serving your sentence at Rikers. You will not have any contact with the victim at all." The judge says.

The court bailiff takes Caleb away and they leave the courtroom where he'll be transferred to Rikers to serve his ten-year prison sentence. The judge dismisses the court and everyone leaves the courtroom and Kim thanks Barba for getting justice for her. They leave the courthouse and Kim never has to deal with Caleb again.

"I won, Amanda. I won." Kim tells Amanda.

"Yes, you did Kim. You never have to deal with Caleb Freeman again." Amanda replies to Kim.

The next day, Kim is at her parole meeting with Alice and it's her last parole meeting. They go over everything that Kim needs to know now that she will no longer be on parole. Kim is glad to be getting off parole. She has thought that this day would never come.

"You've come a long way. After your suicide attempt, you became a strong woman. This is your last parole meeting and I wish you good luck. Congratulations, Kim." Alice tells Kim.

"Thank you." Kim replies.

Kim and Alice walk out of her office and they go out in the hallway. Kim knows that she can and will be able to do the things that she wants to do. She tells Alice that her suicide attempt has really changed her life forever and now she is a suicide survivor. Alice suggests that Kim should talk at some schools about suicide and her story on how she attempted suicide and that she should speak at different places about her suicide attempt as well as schools.

"Thank you so much for everything. I appreciate it." Kim says.

"You're very welcome. If you ever want to talk or if you need anything, you call me even if it's 3 in the morning." Alice replies.

"I will keep that in mind." Kim responds back.

Alice and Kim are still talking in the hallway and they talk about what is going to happen with Kim now that she's no longer on parole. She feels that she has become stronger and a better person now that she's able to do the things that she couldn't do while on parole. Kim mentions the pregnancy scares that she had and Alice says that safe sex is the key to unplanned or unwanted pregnancy. She tells her that Caleb thought that she was pregnant because she threw up on Carisi's jacket and she was nauseous when Carisi and Olivia took her inside to clean her up.

"At the hospital, they had me take a pregnancy test and it came back negative." Kim says.

"Nausea and vomiting are often signs of pregnancy and there are other symptoms too such as, a missed period, swollen feet, tender breasts, fatigue, faintness or dizziness, frequent urination, spotting, heartburn, cramping, food cravings and mood swings. Another word for nausea and vomiting is called morning sickness, which can happen any time during the day and you might feel sick for days, weeks or even months." Alice replies.

Kim now understands the symptoms of pregnancy and she will remember those things just in case she ever decides to get pregnant. Alice suggests that Kim should take monthly pregnancy tests until one test comes up positive. Kim says that she has taken a pregnancy test whenever she thought that she was pregnant, but the tests always came up negative.

"I hear that you have a birthday coming up soon. Do you have any plans for your birthday?" Alice asks.

"My boyfriend's taking me out for dinner, but he won't tell me where. He says it's a surprise." Kim responds.

Alice and Kim say goodbye and she says that everything works out for her. Kim leaves the office and Lorenzo is waiting for her outside the car. She gets in the car and they head home. They head home and they talk about Kim's last parole hearing and now she can do what she wasn't able to do when she was on parole.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

A few days later, it's May 25th and it's Kim's birthday. Lorenzo is making breakfast while Kim is still asleep. He's making chocolate chip waffles with scrambled eggs, breakfast sausage and bacon. A few minutes later, the food is cooked and he brings Kim's breakfast to her in bed and she wakes up.

"Happy birthday, Kim." Lorenzo says.

"You made me breakfast and I get to eat it in bed? How nice." Kim replies.

Lorenzo sits on the bed and he says that he made chocolate chip waffles with scrambled eggs, breakfast sausage and bacon. Kim says that she's not able to eat all of it, but Lorenzo takes some so that he can have breakfast. They start to eat their breakfast and they enjoy the food that Lorenzo made.

"Where are you taking me for dinner tonight?" Kim asks.

"It's a surprise. You'll find out tonight." Lorenzo responds.

Soon, Kim and Lorenzo are done with breakfast and he cleans up the breakfast dishes. Kim gets up from bed and she goes into the bathroom to take a shower. After clearing the breakfast dishes, Lorenzo goes into the bedroom and he takes out a box with the ring in it and he looks at the ring and then he puts the ring away so that Kim doesn't see it.

"Kim, since today's your birthday, I thought that we go to the mall and get you some things and have pizza for lunch." Lorenzo says.

"I would like that very much." Kim replies.

A few hours later after lunch, Amanda and the SVU team are at the station and they're talking about Kim's birthday. She mentions that Lorenzo has planned a surprise party for Kim's birthday. Amanda also tells them that Lorenzo has made dinner reservations at Benihana Restaurant and that they plan to have hibachi food.

"We'll eat, sing happy birthday and after we digest our dinner, we can have cake and Kim will open her presents. Kim's boyfriend, he'll make a toast, get down on one knee and propose." Amanda says.

"Your sister's going to have the best birthday ever." Olivia tells Amanda.

"She'll have the best birthday because we all care about her. I'm just glad that Kim found someone who makes her happy. Lorenzo makes her happy and he loves her. That Jeff Parker didn't make Kim happy and he really didn't love her." Amanda replies to the team.

A few hours later, Kim and Lorenzo are at their apartment and they're getting ready to go to Benihana Restaurant to celebrate Kim's birthday. They're getting dressed in separate rooms while Lorenzo looks at the ring while Kim is getting ready in the bathroom. Soon, they're ready to go to the restaurant and they grab their things. They leave the apartment and they drive to Benihana Restaurant.

"Are you excited for your birthday?" Lorenzo asks.

"Yeah. Where are we going?" Kim asks.

"You'll find out when we get there." Lorenzo responds.

A few minutes later, Kim and Lorenzo arrive at Benihana Restaurant and Lorenzo tells the host that he has a reservation for dinner and he takes them to a table. He takes them to the table where Amanda, her squad and family are sitting at and they yell surprise excitedly to Kim. She is very excited that there are so many people that she can celebrate her birthday with.

"Happy birthday, Kim!" the gang says.

"Thank you, everyone." Kim replies.

Soon, the waitress comes to the table and she takes orders for soup or salad and drinks. The gang orders some soups and salads and they order their drinks. Soon, the drinks come and everyone has something to drink. A few minutes later, the soups and salads come to the table and everyone eats them.

"So, Kim, what major did you pick for school?" Tony asks.

"I thought a lot about it and I decided to study nursing. I want to be a nurse." Kim replies.

"Good for you, Kim." Amanda responds.

A few more minutes later, the gang is done with their soups and salads and the waitress takes the bowls and salad plates away. The hibachi chef comes to the table and he makes an introduction to the diners. Lorenzo tells him that they're doing a birthday dinner for Kim. He gets his cooking utensils and he gets the cooking spray and sprays the grill making a fire. He puts the noodles, fried rice, veggies and hibachi chicken on the stove and he cooks the food.

"How long have you been doing hibachi cooking?" Declan asks.

"A few years. I can make great hibachi food." The hibachi chef responds.

The hibachi chef continues making the food and he makes sure everything is cooked perfectly and cooked just right. He checks to see if the food is done and it's not done yet. He continues cooking for a few more minutes and then a few more minutes later, the food is done and he puts the food on everyone's plate and they eat the food.

"Oh, my God. This is the best food ever." Kim replies.

"It is good. We should come back here." Lorenzo replies.

Everyone is enjoying the hibachi food and a few minutes later, everyone is done with the food. The waitress comes to the table to take the plates away. Soon, Kim gets to open her birthday presents and she starts to open them. Everyone has given her a present. Soon, it's time to sing happy birthday to Kim and the waitress, hibachi chef and the kitchen staff arrive at the table with the cake and they get ready to sing happy birthday.

 _Happy Birthday to You  
Happy Birthday to You  
Happy Birthday Dear Kim  
Happy Birthday to You._

Kim blows out the candles and they cheer as the candles are being blown out. The restaurant employees cut the cake and everyone gets a slice and they enjoy it. Soon, the cake is gone and Lorenzo tells Kim that she has one more birthday present. He gets up from the table and he has an announcement to make. Lorenzo gets the other diners' attention and he gets ready to make a toast and he takes out the box with the ring in it.

"Tonight is a wonderful night. I'm with the most amazing girl in my entire life. I have my friends here and I just want to let this girl here know how much she means to me. Kim, you're the most beautiful woman I have ever been with. You're the best thing that has happened to me. You make me laugh, you're fun to be around with and you don't take nonsense. I want to make you happy and you deserve to be happy. When I'm with you, I'm the happiest man ever. I want to grow old with you and only you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you." Lorenzo tells Kim.

Lorenzo gets down on one knee and he opens the box with the ring in it. Kim is wondering what's going on. She doesn't know what to think or say. Everyone is watching as Lorenzo is about to propose to Kim.

"Kim Rollins, will you marry me?" Lorenzo asks.

"Yes!" Kim replies, excitedly.

Everyone cheers and Kim accepts Lorenzo's proposal. Lorenzo gets up and he puts the ring on Kim's finger. Kim looks at her ring and she leans in to kiss Lorenzo. Soon, Carisi takes pictures of the newly engaged couple and everyone is happy for them. A few hours later, everyone leave the restaurant and congratulate Kim and Lorenzo on their engagement and they wish Kim a happy birthday.


End file.
